


Welcome back

by lucife56



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: [ He moved her with sudden strength, pushing her back into an alcove around the corner: dark, silent, secret, unseen.‘Tell me you missed me,’ he slurred, his mouth hot as it grazed down her neck.‘Yes, yes, yes, you know it, I missed you, I missed you. I could not live, I could not breathe.’ And he was back to her mouth, opening it with his, moaning into her. His passion robbed her of thought and instinct took over. She pressed her hips against him, brought her arms up to grasp at any part of him she could gain purchase on.And with a grunt propelled from his own lust, he encircled her wrists in his hands and pulled her arms above her head, pinning them there against the wall in the strong grip of his left hand...]Chapter 17 of Revelation by Laurielove





	Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurielove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169537) by [Laurielove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurielove/pseuds/Laurielove). 



 

 

 

 


End file.
